Love and Hate
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: They say that opposites attract well. Does that mean that hating someone means to actually love them?  Grvia and minor nalu
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Hate**

"Ugh! Damn you, you fucking flame head!"

"What was that ice minty fresh?"

"You heard me!"

Yep, it is a normal day at the fairy tail guild and the two biggest idiots were at it again.

Juvia sat with Lucy and Erza while watching Gray and Natsu have one of their hourly fights.

"So Juvia, when are you going to ask out Gray?" This came from a perky Lucy. She had recently gotten together with Natsu.

"I think that I will ask him tonight at the party. But I'm scared he will say no."

"If he says no, then I will knock him out colder than his ice!" This obviously came from the one and only Erza.

Juvia laughed when she heard this and hugged both Lucy and Erza. Ever since she and Gajeel had joined fairy tail, she's been at rest.

Hell it even stopped raining when she was around.

"_Yeah, I'll ask him tonight."_

Xx

At the Rainbow Sakura party, Juvia was desperately looking for Gray. She finally found him eating with Natsu. It seemed like they were having a food contest.

When they finally finished, Natsu got Lucy and they went to the dance floor.

Juvia made her move.

"Hey Gray!" She stopped using –Sama at the end of his name.

"Oh it's just you." Hearing, this Juvia's face fell.

"Ermm, Gray would like to go-"

"Fuck no! You are so weird that I don't know what retarded fool would ever want to date YOU! Just fuck off and leave me alone!"

By this time the music had stopped, so everybody had heard every word.

"Gray! I dare you to say that again so that I-"

"No Erza. He's right. If he wants me to leave him alone then I will."

She ran out of the party.

That's when the rain started to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Hate**

**Chapter 2**

No-one had seen Juvia in days. Apparently she had tanked and A-rank job with Gajeel and it was two weeks long.

Nobody spoke to Gray and not even Natsu had a fight with him. Everybody was on Juvia's side because they all knew how she felt as it was plain obvious.

Gray decided that enough was enough.

"Why won't any of you talk to me? !"

Everybody in the guild glared at him. Cana was the first to get up.

"Simple. YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND!" She had really lost her patience with him.

"Yeah but I had to tell her some how!" But even Gray wasn't so sure about this. Ever since she was on her mission, he felt empty. There was no watery presence next to his icy one.

"_I can't miss her surely." _

Erza butted in. "Well a nicer tone of voice would have been better! And maybe no swearing and name callings too!"

"What would you know about _a nice tone _Erza?" Natsu made this to be a side comment, but oh, Erza heard him loud and clear.

"Oh, I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that Natsu, for Lucy's sake!" Natsu crawled away like a little bug.

Just then the guild doors burst open.

"Wendy, Wendy, come here quickly!" A gruff voice had stated. Usually it was calm and lazy voice.

But now it was frantic.

"What happened?" The blue haired healer called.

Levy tried to calm Gajeel down, but she wasn't getting anywhere. Finally he caught his breathe.

"It's Juvia. She's dying."

Xx

"What do you mean dying?" Lucy was weeping.

"No No No! Not Juvia! She's strong, a fucking element four for fuck sake!" Cana was breaking down.

Gray's expression was grim and pale.

"_Is it because of me?" _He really needed to know.

"W-w- what happened?" He just about managed to cough these words out.

Gajeel gave him an almighty death glare.

"Well if you must know," he spat "We were dealing with the real lightening dragon slayer"

Many people gasped. Even the master opened his eyes.

"A dragon slayer?" This came from Natsu.

"Yeah. I told Juvia to stay out of the fight and she did.

"I was using myself as a lightening rod. It then got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore and was starting to loose.

"Juvia, being Juvia then shielded me from the last attack. The thing is, she was in her water form and we all know that lightening and water don't really go together."

Gajeel had eyes of anger and hate.

"This made me mad, so I took her out and brought Juvia back here.

"_It was a girl! Gajeel has some nerve to beat up a girl, dragon slayer or not!" _ Natsu looked at Gajeel with admiration.

Levy was trying to calm Gajeel down, Lucy was crying, Cana had fainted and Erza went into a break down and started swapping all of her armour.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Who was that!" asked Gray.

"Are you that dense?" Gajeel had lost it with him, just like the rest of the guild had. "It's Juvia you frozen ice lolly piece of shit!"

His voice then softened. "The lightening is eating away at her now.

Everybody ran outside to see Juvia being healed by a tired looking Wendy.

"Al-most there!" She was panting heavily. "Don't over do it okay?" This came from Charle.

"Shut up Charle, I need to heal her!" _Don't die on me!" _

Gray needed to see Juvia. He wanted to be the first that Juvia saw when she regained consciousness. He pushed his way in front of the crowd and ran to hold her hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea Gray." Gray turned round to see Wakaba walk up behind him He ignored him completely.

Once she was full healed, Juvia opened her eyes. She saw Gray holding her hand looking down at her with sorry eyes.

Normally she would have blushed, but remembering what had happened two weeks before, she simply slapped away his hand.

Gray looked shocked.

"Ha, he had it coming!" This came from Macao.

As she tried to get up, she felt a sharp pain.

"Don't over do it. You still need to rest."

Juvia turned to face Wendy. She nodded. "Thank you Wendy. Sorry, that must have really drained your magic."

"No need for sorry! You're one of the nicest people here! Like and older sister to me! You've always cared for me, made me smile and assured me that I'll find Grandine" We even have the same hair colour."

Hearing this made Juvia laugh. "Wendy. The feeling is mutual. Wendy gave her a big smile before collapsing in her lap.

Juvia hugged her really tight before she too passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Hate**

**Chapter 3**

When she woke up, she saw that she wasn't in her usual blue room.

No she woke up in a cold, white room.

"_Cold… This must be…"_

"I see you're up." She turned to see Gray lying next to her and smiling. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't need to tell you anything!"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I said I don't!" She tried to get out of the bed. As soon as she walked, she felt an electrical current spark run right through her.

"Ahhhh!"

Gray caught her just in time before she made a hard connection with the ground. "Got you." A smile crept up on his face, while a scowl crept up on hers.

Juvia just glared up at him, her eyes swimming with hate. "Get your fucking hands off me!"

She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

"No shit Sherlock! Yes, yes I am! You tell me to leave you alone and then I end up in your bed? Just let go off me."

"Not until we've talked things through.

Juvia sighed and calmed down, Gray set her on the bed and let go off her.

"Let me say this and let me say this once." The blue haired mage started. "I loved you, ever since the day we fought when I was I Phantom Lord. That day at the party, y-y-you completely trashed me in front of the whole guild.

Her voice started to crack while it gently drizzled outside.

"Why did you say loved?" Gray starts to wipe her tears, but she turns her head and does it herself.

"Because now I HATE YOU!"

"Gray had not been expecting this answer and was completely surprised.

"Okay my turn. I'm really sorry about what I said. It was too harsh. Without you here for the past two weeks, I felt really empty. Now I've come to realize that I LOVE YOU JUVIA!"

Xx

Wendy went to go and check up on Juvia. When she got to the nursing room, she saw that she was not there.

"She can't have gone! Not in her condition."

That's when she saw the note left on the bed saying:

_Sorry about this Wendy, but I need to sort this out with Juvia. I'll bring her back by 2 o'clock okay?_

_Gray_

"Ugh that boy!"

Xx

Juvia stared at Gray with confused eyes.

"I'm sorry Gray, but I can't love you back after what you did to me."

Gray's eyes misted over. He had just lost the love of his life, right before they had even started. "Okay, let me take you back to the guild for healing.

With that, they both left without saying a single word to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Hate**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a month since the Juvia incident and Gray Juvia still hadn't spoken a word to each other. They hadn't even seen each other.

Gray was sitting at a table by himself. He was wearing a hoddie with the hood up. He sighed._ "Maybe it's better this way."_

Mira-Jane was looking at Gray from across the room. Just then she saw Juvia walking in with Levi and Gajeel. She smiled at how she had set up Gajeel and Levi. Then she had a thought. _"Maybe I can set Gray and Juvia up!"_ she smiled to herself.

"Hey, Juvia can you come over here please?" _"Begin phase one!" _

"So what is it Mira?"

"Can you please serve this drink to table seven?"

"Erm, but why can't you?"

"Hot food on the stove darling."

"Okay then."

Mira stared after Juvia's retreating figure. _"Hopefully this would work." _Little did she know that Cana knew what she was doing and wished for the same thing. _"This better work Mira! I can't stand to see Juvia emotionless!"_

Xx

Gray could sense some behind him and then put his hood down. "Mira it's about-" He then saw who was holding his drink.

Juvia saw who she was giving the drink to. _"Shit Mira! Is this what you were planning the whole time?"_

Juvia glanced over to where Mira was. She was talking to the master about something. Juvia couldn't help but notice that her smile was brighter than usual.

"Here you go" As she was about to walk off, a hand gripped onto hers and stopped her. Juvia stared into the eyes of the owners hand.

"Juvia, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Fine. Erm, can I talk to you please?"

Juvia wasn't really in the mood to talk to Gray, but she said yes all the same. She sat in the seat opposite to him.

"Juvia, it's been a month since we last talked or saw each other. I just want you to know that I still think about you. A lot"

"Maybe you should forget about me. I'm not worth thinking about seeing as I'm so weird. She deliberately spat out the word 'weird'.

Gray had winced once he heard the word 'weird'. It's what he called out the party.

"Can we just put the past behind us and be friends again?"

"Okay. But I will never love you in my life."

Gray smirked when he heard this "I hear that opposites attract well. I love you and you hate me."

"No, we will NEVER attract."

"You might say that, but I know that you really love me. Especially at this moment."

Not even waiting for a response, he leaned across the table and kissed her!

The thing that bugged Juvia the most was not the kiss, no she enjoyed that. But the fact that he had proved her right about her loving him.

*cough* "Sorry to ruin your fun, but Gray, we have a job remember?"

Gray was pissed off with Natsu for stopping the kiss. But he was happy all the same because he found out that Juvia does still love him.

When he looked at Juvia, he could see that she was blushing slightly. He gave her a satisfied smile. He turned to Natsu.

"Can you give us a moment?"

"Sure!" Natsu had spotted Lucy and went to go talk to her.

"So Juvia, would you like to go out with me when I get back?"

"I don't see why not. So yeah!"

"Great." With this he kissed her again.

Xx

"Well Mira, it looked like your plan worked really well"

"I feel so insulted! Of course it worked, for I am the match making pro!"

Just then Wendy, Lucy and Erza joined Mira and Cana.

"Who did you just match make?" Wendy was curious. Every time Mira hooked some up, they always ended up happy.

"I think it's Gray and Juvia. Natsu says he caught them swapping spit.!" Lucy then burst out laughing when she saw Wendy's and Erza's face.

"Well if my sister is happy, then so am I."

"He just better not hurt because then he will have my armour to talk to!"

"Don't worry Erza, I aint gonna hurt her, she's too precious to me.!

All the girls turn round to see Juvia and Gray holding hands.

"It's about time!" The whole guild is cheering for them.

They weren't stupid, they all knew that they both had feelings for each other.

"I guess it's time to go." Gray spots Natsu and happy walking up to them.

"Okay, just come back in one piece yeah?"

"Don't worry. Now I have something that I wanna come back to desperately!"

Juvia blushed and kissed Gray. Then team Natsu left.

"So sis, tell us the story of your 'love life'."

Juvia beamed at Wendy. She turned to Cana and Mira.

"Well it all started…."

**The end**

**Xx **

**I hope that you liked it! I worked quite hard on it. Please give me your reviews, whether good or bad. And If you want me to make a pairing, just tell me and I'll do that!**

**By Headoverheels4anime **


End file.
